By Will of the Snorkacks
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: "Before you say anything, yes the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are REAL!" Said Harry. Apparently the Snorkacks told Harry to tell me to post this series of One-shots for their amusement. Why? Don't ask me. Ask them if you ever see one. I, on the other hand, am not to keen on pissing off a being that I can neither see nor gain any reliable information on. I'm insane, but I'm not stupid.
1. Harry Potter and the Royal Demons

Okay, this idea won't leave me alone. I figure I might as well type it up. If you're reading this then it passes muster, and I'm sorry for those that are waiting for my other stories. For the record my muses are either rejecting me for the others, or have yet to be found.

Muses that have rejected me:

Shuuden Chronicles

Megaman: BiA

Star Force Reborn

The White Devil

Naruto meets the Dragons

The others have yet to be found. For that I apologize.

But for now, I'll be working on this one.

**Disclaimer:**This is a non-profit Fan based story. Digimon is owned by at least 4 companies. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and whatever publisher she wishes to allow usage of her work. Please support the official releases.

Harry Potter and the Royal Demons

**Chapter 1**

_Four years. _A woman mused. This woman looked downtrodden, though you wouldn't tell by looking at her posture.

This woman had a pale complexion, and heavy amounts of make-up on. Her eyes, however, flickered between a Deep crimson and an Emerald Green. She wore Dark Purple robes, and her hair was tied up in a bun with needles. Her robes, though Ornate, seemed to billow in the wind., even though the wind did not blow. In front of her was a pedestal with a water filled bowl. Inside the bowl, however wasn't normal water.

No, this was a scrying bowl, one she was using to watch over a five year old child. As she watched she couldn't help but feel sad. _It's been fours years since I was supposed to have been killed. Four years... and I can do nothing but watch as you suffer._ The woman sniffled.

Ignoring the woman for a moment the area around her looked more like a dank, dark sewer system, but more cave like. The designs were mostly spartan in appearance. Swords, shields, staves, weapons of many kinds littered the walls.

One, however, didn't look like it belonged. It was a small stick, no more than 10 inches, and made of wood. However, the stick seemed to be leaking energy. The energy itself seemed to reflect the sadness of the woman.

The one door was locked, though she seemed to not notice.

Back to the woman, she rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the tears. _I'm sorry... my son. If only I could grab you from her..._

The image vanished, and the liquid turned into normal water. She walked to the door, before looking at the stick on the wall. _I only hope we can gain our freedom before its too late._

Meanwhile, the boy was wishing that someone would take him from the people that were taking care of him.

It was only a couple of days later, that something strange happened. Next to her, there were six beings that seemed like a bunch of scary men.

One looked like an Adult with Blonde hair, blue eyes, and 10 wings wings, 5 white, 5 black. He was known as Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Another, she noted, looked like the stereotypical Biker gang member, but with 3 eyes. On his back, and on his leg were a couple of Berenjena, or double-barreled sawed off Shotguns. He was called Beelzemon.

Another, she simply ignored, as the closest thing to its form was a pig. Though, that may be because she had turned him into one two days ago, and had yet to revert him back. She referred to him as Barbamon.

To her right, there was a small sheep-like creature with an alarm clock hanging from its neck on a golden chain. This, she knew as Belphemon.. He was currently asleep, so if this came to blows, he would be killed quickly.

After that, was another one, but this one was covered in a Cloak. All you could see was his eyes, which were red. _Daemon._ She mused.

She never did like him. The only one to her right, though, was the only one of the group she respected. Leviamon.

He looked far more serpentine than human, for some reason, but the two got along well.

However, approaching the group was a group of 13, known best as the Royal Knights.

However, at the front was not their leader, Alphamon.

No, for some reason, which she could easily guess, the one known as Gallantmon was in front. The strange part of this approach, however, was not just that Gallantmon led the other Knights this time.

No, it was the fact that he didn't have his lance or Shield out, and walked forward, completely relaxed. If nothing else, this confused her. While her group was on guard, ready for any kind of attack, she walked forward a bit more than necessary, and she met up with Gallantmon, who had separated from his group. As she did, she recalled every fight she had with him since she had become Lilithmon. She had had the chance to kill him five times, but she couldn't finish him off.

Looking back, she also realized he seemed to have the same problem. Three times, he could have killed her, but he didn't.

His group 50 Meters behind him, while hers was 50 meters behind her. "Why are you here, Gallantmon, as I assume this isn't for a fight?"

"You assume correctly, Lilithmon. We come under a banner of temporary truce. Alphamon has agreed to not attack, and shall hold the others back, unless your companions do not try to strike."

"And for what reason do you have to come under truce?" Lilithmon questioned. She didn't see where this was going.

"It is about the fights between you and me. Let your companions know that this is not an attack, and it shall stay that way unless they strike first." Gallantmon answered. "I, however, wish to speak with you on the fights we have had. There are some concerns we have, and I am sure you have some as well."

"I see." Lilithmon walked back to the others in her group, as Gallantmon watched her carefully. He watched as she spoke to the others, who stood ready to strike, but she held up a hand, almost of if she grabbed something in her sleeve. They all flinched back when she did, however, and Gallantmon noted the fear in their eyes and posture. After a few more words from her, they nodded, and stood back.

She walked back to Gallantmon, and waved her hand, causing a table, and two chairs to appear. "They shall not attack just yet. One movement from the Knights behind you, and they _will_ strike." She sat down in one of the chairs as she said this. "Have a seat, Gallantmon. This may take a while, I fear."

Gallantmon did just that, and he felt a barrier appear around him. He also noted that it wasn't dangerous, so he settled for looking at her. "So, I believe you have noticed that, although we both could have killed the other multiple times, we cannot. Unless I'm mistaken, this is where one of your concerns lie." Lilithmon started.

Gallantmon nodded. "It is one of them, yes. More on the why, then the fact that something always stops me. I assume the same is true of you?"

Lilithmon nodded in agreement. "This is both concerning, and slightly relieving I admit."

"Relieving?" Gallantmon questioned. "How so?"

"You want to know why I can't kill you, and I want to know why the reverse is true. We have no problems killing the others in the groups, hell I want to kill Barbamon and Daemon half the time." She admitted. "But the reason I am relieved is because, as you probably have noticed, I am able to take on five of your Knights alone, but you and I are roughly equal in skill; and experience. I also have... someone to find. Someone I wish to help. The fact that the only one that can seem to match me can't kill me, is in fact relieving."

Gallantmon raised an unseen eyebrow. "And you expect them to take your appearance well?"

Lilithmon shook her head. "I do not, in fact. He believes me to be dead. Because of the fighting between the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights, I have been unable to find a way to him. The most I can do, so long as the threat of a fight exists, is watch as he suffers a fate worse than death. One thing he wishes, is that some other family member would claim him, and take him from his personal hell. To have a family that actually cares for his existence."

"I see." Gallantmon mused and thought to himself. "What I do not see, however, is why you care for this one? Your sigil is that of Lust, not Love. What do you stand to gain from the boy?"

"What mother wouldn't care for her son?" Lilithmon questioned, her voice cold as steel, yet sharp as a blade.

"Son?" Gallantmon questioned. "Digimon don't have children... At least not normal Digimon." Gallantmon whispered. "You were human once, weren't you?"

Lilithmon turned a glare at him, which he felt was familiar, but couldn't place it. "I was, and still am."

Gallantmon hummed, and crossed his armored arms. "This... is starting to make sense." He looked her in the eyes. "Are any of the others in your group aware of this fact?"

"They are the reason I'm even here right now. If not for them, I'd have died long ago. It has been 4,000 years here, but only four for my son. He turned five a few days ago in the human world." Lilithmon explained. "However, the fact you guessed that I was a human in form beforehand, leads me to believe you were once, as well."

Gallantmon sighed. "I was. However, I do not believe that has any bearing on our meeting."

"It might." Lilithmon started.

Meanwhile, the Royal Knights were watching with anticipation. One of them, which was a Blue Dragon in blue full platemail armor, walked up to another, with Silver armor. The first was UlForceVeedramon, while the second was Alphamon. "Alphamon, why are we indulging Gallantmon in a peace talk? We cannot trust their words."

"Gallantmon has questions that we all need answered." Alphamon, the one in silver armor, answered. "I, too, am concerned as to why. More on how I had never noticed."

"Alphamon?" One in Golden armor questioned.

"Magnamon,.Gallantmon has lived for all these years for a reason. Lilithmon can't seem to kill him. He also can't seem to kill her. However, the rest of us can't match her together, while the rest of the Demon Lords can't match him. This leads them to a permanent stalemate. He is not only concerned, but confused as well. He believes she knows why."

"And if she doesn't?" Another one, who had two different arms, questioned.

"Omnimon, he said, and I quote, "If she doesn't know, then I believe she and I could at least work it out." It confuses me as to why he thinks that. I allow this, because I am just as curious as he is on the matter." Alphamon answered.

Back at the table, Lilithmon and Gallantmon were coming to a head with their stories.

"-and that is my Human life, in a nutshell." Gallantmon finished. "Now, what of yours?"

Lilithmon was silent for a moment. When she spoke, she stared into Gallantmon's eyes. "Is it true?" Gallantmon blinked. "Did you really die in Godric's Hollow, on October 31, 1981, defending your son from Voldemort?"

His eyes narrowed. "I never gave the psychopath's name."

"You didn't have to. Voldemort killed me too. Right after he killed my husband." Lilithmon explained. "Your Human name... was it James Charlus Potter?"

Gallantmon gave a stiff nod. She sighed, and made a bottle appear in front of her, before downing it. Gallantmon, however recognized it. "Firewhiskey?" He whispered in confusion.

"Well, that explains a lot more than I expected, James." She said, no trace of venom in her voice. "It's just too bad our little boy is suffering at the hands of my sister Petunia."

This had his eyes widen. "No... You couldn't be..."

"I can, James. Or should I say Prongs?" Lilithmon questioned with a smirk on her face.

Alphamon saw the smirk and tensed up.

Lucemon saw the tense, and readied himself for a fight.

"Lilian Rose Potter? My wife?" Gallantmon whispered, earning a nod. They both got up, and, surprising both sides, they hugged each other. "I don't believe it."

"I couldn't either, James." She admitted. They pulled back, and stared at each other. "It also explains why neither of us can kill the other."

"Soul mates to the end." Gallantmon continued. "It makes sense, you know?"

Lilithmon nodded, and stifled a giggle. "Can you use your Human form now?"

"It's just like my Animagus form. Of course I can. In fact, I can use both." Gallantmon retorted. "And you?"

"Both, as well." She admitted, before shifting her form that of when she had died. Her red hair, human face, everything about her screamed normal, except the power she radiated was more potent.

This surprised the Demon Lords behind her, who dropped any pretense of an attack.

Gallantmon responded in kind by reverted to his human form, James Potter. His messy black hair, angled chin, and brown eyes. They both wore robes, though neither of them had any differences, aside from the scarf they wore. Black robes, Gray suit underneath, him trousers, her a skirt, but the scarves had different coloring. His was a Gold and Red alternating color. Hers was Blue and grey.

He was a Gryffindor.

She was a Ravenclaw.

Only Alphamon and Magnamon had seen him transform into this form, so the surprise on the others was understandable.

Then again, the initial surprise of the form was nothing compared to the surprise of both of them kissing each other with a passion that even Alphamon was surprised at.

The kiss lasted for almost 2 minutes, before they pulled apart. "If I had any doubts left, James, that got rid of them."

"Same here, Lily" James replied, in a soft voice.

"We need to end this fighting. End it, and get our son."

"Did you find out what happened?" James asked, before making a bench appear, and sitting on it.

"Dumbledore sealed our wills with his power as Chief Warlock. Sirius is in Azkaban. Peter is hiding with the Weasleys. At the very least, Dumbledore put wards around Petunia's house. After seeing everything, I don't like what's happened. The Wards won't protect Harry from Petunia and her family."

"Didn't we decide that if he was ever sent there, the one who made the decision would have to pay him one million Galleons?" James questioned.

"That's right, and Dumbledore is the one who made it." Lily bit back a hiss. "We have to bring him here. Or at the very least-"

"Get him away from _them_." James finished for her. "I figure the only reason you haven't gone after him is because of the fights between the two factions, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"I think we should bring him here." James stated. "I'll talk it over with Alphamon. We need to get him away from that bitch." He hissed.

"And what about the fighting?" Lily questioned.

"Any Knights try anything I'll beat them up." James stated.

"Any of the guys try to strike, they _know_ I'll skin them. Barbamon's currently a pig, because he pissed me off. It's almost exactly like Human Transfiguration, in fact. I even have my wand." She pulled it out of her sleeve.

"So long as you don't hex me, I really don't care. They ruin this, we kick their asses. Deal?" James offered.

"Deal. But first, we have to convince the fighting to stop. Second, we have to get our son back." Lily stated.

"We could use Harry in the agreement." James said, holding his hands up. "Hear me out, Lils." He continued, noting her angry posture at the suggestion. "In the Royal Knights, only Examon was never partnered with a Human Child. They all know of Child Abuse. If I'm right on what you said about Harry, and Petunia and Vernon are abusing him, they'll agree to, and this is just an idea, kidnap him from those idiots, and maybe drop a couple of pounds out of their flesh. I know I'd carve out more than a few pounds myself."

Lily blinked, and thought for a moment. "James... The others know that Harry is the only reason I keep fighting. They also know that, should I get him under my care, if they try to turn him into a weapon, I'd skin them, and paint the house I build with their bodies with their very blood." She ended with a snarl.

"And that's the Lily I know and love." James smiled. "So, do you think we can deal some damage to their house, and get him out of there?"

"We can likely come to an agreement, and agree to stop fighting, so long as neither side turns him into a weapon against the other, but there is one more problem."

James blinked. "Problem?"

"Voldemort is still alive." Lily said, entirely serious. His face went serious at that. "So, it's not Harry?"

She shook her head. "I think it really is Harry." He shook his head. "I'm serious. I didn't see it at first, but Harry has a scar. It's a rune I placed on him while you were facing the snake. But, when I look at it, it's not only weakened, but the rune is holding back some kind of soul fragment."

Meanwhile, Lucemon walked up to Alphamon, recognizing the leader for what he was, and stood next to him, ignoring the other Knights. "Any chance we can agree to a full alliance between our factions?" Lucemon stated, watching the two Human turned Digimon converse on the bench.

"And why is that?" Alphamon stated, glancing at Lucemon.

"Lilithmon doesn't take that form unless she's pissed, or fully trusts, or at the very least respects the person involved. The kiss, however, was... different from usual." Lucemon admitted. "That dimmed out her Allure, in fact."

"Do you know why he is so accepting of her human form?" Alphamon questioned.

"No. I do not."

"I know." Leviamon spoke with it's low Tenor voice. All others, Demon Lord and Royal Knights stared at Leviamon, as the serpent watched the two interact. "The moment he shifted, I figured it out. I'm surprised, in fact. He holds every feature correct, even the Aura she described. That right there is James Charlus Potter, her husband."

Magnamon stared at Leviamon. "Lilithmon is Lily Rose Potter?" Leviamon grunted an agreement. "That explains a lot." He groused.

"Enough Magnamon." Alphamon started. "Why do you even suggest an alliance, Lucemon? You wouldn't do this without a reason."

"Lilithmon is really only after getting to her son." Lucemon turned to Leviamon. "You know more on the situation than the rest of us."

"Her son is being physically, emotionally, and verbally abused by his Aunt and Uncle. Has been for four years in the Human World." Leviamon explained.

The statement had all of the Royal Knights bristle in anger. "Abuse...?" Alphamon started.

"I will explain no further without permission from Lily." Leviamon countered.

"Permission to tear their heads off?" Magnamon questioned, putting all but Leviamon and Alphamon on guard.

"Not yet." Alphamon stated. "See what those two come up with, first. If they wish it, then I'll grant it. Otherwise, the answer is no."

"If they want them dead, I get the mother. I'll leave Magnamon the father." Leviamon stated.

Alphamon glanced at Leviamon. "If it comes to that, then I will allow it. We do not condone Child Abuse, in any form."

Leviamon glanced at Alphamon. "So, would you agree to the alliance if it meant having to get rid of two humans?"

"I would leave the decision to Gallantmon. The kid is their son. The decision falls to them."

"Lily wants them dead after his fourth birthday." Leviamon stated. "It practically tears her apart watching them hurt him and not being able to do anything about it."

"With an alliance between our factions, then there would be no fighting." Alphamon stated.

"And that would allow her to go there, and get her son away from those idiots. And maybe take a few pounds out of their flesh, while she's at it."

"Me, Gallantmon and Lilithmon." Magnamon said. "We go in, get the kid, and kill the Aunt and Uncle."

"That still leaves the fate of the boy." Omnimon pointed out.

"He will be raised by both factions, as the reason for our merge." Alphamon and Lucemon stated simultaneously, before looking at each other.

"Of course, this is only if that really is James Potter, but if it is, then we'll back you guys up." Leviamon pointed out.

All present nodded, even Examon.

After about 20 minutes, Lily and James got up and walked to the others. "I'm surprised you're not fighting amongst yourselves." Lily pointed out.

"Is that really James, Lily?"

"It is, Leviamon." Lily replied.

"Do you want Petunia and Vernon dead?" The serpent asked, causing James and Lily to blink, before both nodded. Leviamon turned to Magnamon. "Bring me Petunia, and you get Vernon. They get their son out of there."

Magnamon nodded. "Agreed."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Lucemon. "You've been working on an alliance already, haven't you?"

"He is your husband, is he not?" Lucemon questioned, earning a nod. "My sin is Pride. I am capable of Love, in case you haven't noticed. Both factions watch over the kid."

"The Aunt and Uncle of your son shall be terminated." Alphamon stated.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Leviamon. "You told them he was abused already?"

"I did."

"Saves us the trouble then." James admitted. "We both want Harry out of the home he was placed in. Are you in?"

All others present nodded. Lily smirked. "Good. Otherwise, I'd have to hex you all into oblivion."

"And I'd help." James continued.

All present shivered. "Alright, let's get our son back."

"Right."

00000x00000

Okay, this is going to be a series of one-shots. Long story short, these may or may not become standalone, or anyone can take one and expand on the ideas. They need only let me know.

If there is one with the idea I post, please let me know, and drop a link to the story. Please and Thank You.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	2. Harry the Beastman

Okay, a new one.

This one is different from the rest. While my keyboard was out, I had gotten into the Luna/Harry pairings in the HP fandom. I will freely admit I don't know everything, if much at all on the subject of HP. Honestly, I think Luna seriously needs some loving.

Anyway, as to the story, it's an HP/GS crossover. There's a reason for this one, but its not really as simple as the rest of my stories. This is really just on a whim. Had a lot of ideas.

In other words, if you are reading this, my life apparently went down even lower to cause me to post, or I've finally lost it. In either case, wish me luck in finding my muse for my other stories. Until I can find it, and capture it safely, I really can't think of anything for the stories they are attuned with. Believe it or not, I had already found one for Shuuden Chronicles.

Long story short, it bit my left hand off, and I had to replace it with a mechanical one. I have someone looking into Gun arm attachments while I'm searching for the others. Hopefully they don't take off a limb or two to get away. They look like Golden Squirrels, are wicked fast, and extremely delicate. The one for Dimensional Guardian, though, was actually a platinum color, though. All are about 3 feet long, 2 of which are the tail alone.

If you find and capture one ALIVE, then please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything.

**Chapter 1**

We find ourselves in the middle of a forest. There is a small fire next to two characters, one in the lap of the other. The much larger one was obviously female, wearing a dark knee length dress that didn't even look ruffled, Dark Purple Knuckles, a facemask, and several other objects, made of cloth in a Dark Purple coloring. Her hair seemed be a lavender color, but in the firelight, it was hard to tell for sure. Her eyes were a Deep green, and had flames dancing within them.

It was unclear, however, if the flames are mere reflections of the fire or the manifestation of rage from some recent event.

The figure in her lap, however, would cause anyone with a weak stomach to puke and pass out. The blood, injuries and more that she couldn't see in her obvious rage, were obvious. Whoever or whatever had done that to the kid, who seemed no older than 3 years old, was hoping to kill the kid.

However, there was one thing on the kids that seemed unmarred, although that in itself seemed contradictory, as it was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

-several hours ago-

The woman from before had been walking into a city. Everyone around her looked like half-man, half-animal, much like she did. There was a report of a strange Psynergy Vortex that the Adepts were safe around, but the civilians, or non-adepts were not. It looked the same, and she was the first to arrive at the call. Someone noticed her and her two guards, who were relaxed. "Your Majesty!" A bystander shouted in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to come!"

"I'm far more experienced in these matters than I look, kind sir." The half-beast woman replied. "How much have you figured out about it, so far?"

"Not much I'm afraid." The man said, looking at the black vortex. "It's like the complete opposite of a Psynergy Vortex, but looks the exact same."

The woman got closer, disregarding the warning to be careful by her guards. She stopped about 3 feet away from it, which was a dangerous, and usually fatal, position for Adepts. "There's no pull on my Psynergy..." She mused. She closed her eyes, and tried something she had learned from the Warrior of Vale known as Ivan. Using the Psynergy known as Reveal was helpful in these matters, for some reason.

However, the moment she started to use it to examine the Vortex, she felt a pull on her life. This was different from her Psynergy, but she felt the drain all the same. Her eyes snapped open, and she called out. "Contact the Warriors of Vale! Evacuate everyone in the City! No Adepts come anywhere close to this thing! NEVER USE REVEAL ON IT!" Her voice faded on the last word as she disappeared.

"Queen Sveta!" was the outcry. The two guards looked at each other. "What are you waiting for? Get moving, and send letters of what she just said to the Goma Plateau, Kalay, and the palace in Tolbi, along with all four Lighthouses! Move it!"

Everyone scrambled following those orders. No one, however, notice at the Vortex shrunk slowly until it disappeared.

Sveta, the beast woman, found herself going through a tunnel of flashing colors. Her arms were now crossed, though she didn't feel any pain, anymore. _'What the hell was that? There was a pull on my Psynergy, but it stopped once I was in this tunnel. What's going on?'_

"_Ah, it seems like someone is coming through."_ Sveta, the woman, heard.

"Who are you? What do you want from my country?!"

"_Country?"_ The voice appeared confused. _"Oh, you are a royal. No wonder. We want nothing from any kingdom of your world. No we have other problems. A problem you can help us with."_

"Why should I trust you? You up and kidnap me, and expect me to help you?" Sveta questioned.

"_Actually, no. We don't."_ Sveta blinked. _"We were not aiming to bring anyone in particular. Just someone that could help. You see, the champion of our world is about to die. We, the powers that be, require help. Our world's balance depends on it. And if our world falls, so will yours."_

"Okay... Assuming this is true, why don't you just take him and send him elsewhere?"

"_We cannot."_ She heard. _"We are not able to influence our world directly. Other worlds, however, are fair game. Besides, it isn't like our chosen one is already an adult."_

"Wait, what? They're not an adult?"

"_No. Our chosen is only 3 years old in human terms."_ Sveta gasped. Now _that_ was something she couldn't tolerate.

"What happened? How can I help?" She asked, in a determined voice.

_We need someone to raise him properly. To do what is right. The machinations of the one known as Albus Dumbledore are ruining the world. Teach him the ways of your world. Of your country._

"Place me near him. I'll get him out of whatever situation he is in, and raise him myself. One question."

_So long as he needs you, you will stay. Once things calm down, we shall send you his Family Tome. It shall contain what his family is to learn. Teach him your ways first, though. His name is Harry James Potter. Remember to teach him the way of Morgal._

"I will raise him as my own." Sveta promised herself. The tunnel soon disappeared, and she landed on her feet, a house in front of her. She heard a sound that she recognized as blunt metal on flesh, and broke down the door towards the sound, grabbed the little bloodied kid, punched off a head, she didn't care whose it was, and ran out the door and away at an excessively fast pace. She reached a Forest glen, and decided to calm down, and set up camp.

That was two hours ago.

The kid was still injured, but he would live. _'It's amazing just how much damage a kid can take. At his age, I wouldn't have survived those kinds of injuries.'_ She started to clean him up using some cloth in her bag, which was surprisingly intact, all things considered. _'Still, if this little guy wasn't so important, I'd have killed those idiots either way. I have to make sure he survives. That much is a guarantee.'_

As she cleaned up everything, she felt something in the scar. _'I'll check it out later. Right now,I have to make sure he survives.'_

The kid woke up the next morning in someone's arms. Not fully awake yet, he snuggled into the warmth he was embraced in. It took a while before his eyes snapped open, realizing his Aunt and Uncle would kill him if he did anything like that. He was about to struggle, but a voice stopped him. "It's okay, Harry. Everything will be fine now. I swear to you, those two will never hurt you again."

"You no hurt me?" He asked, scared.

"I won't hurt you." She confirmed with a soft voice. "You'll be staying with me from now on. Okay?"

He looked at her in hope. "Pwomise?"

She gave him a smile. "I promise."

He cried into her torso for a few more minutes. She just held him, knowing that's what he needed. The next few weeks, she ended up telling him a bit about herself, specifically, not bringing up anything about her friends and family. During all of this, she had made sure he talked properly, correcting his words when she needed to. Every night he slept in her arms, and snuggled into her.

"Lady, can I call you mommy?" Harry asked, as a question to her.

She just stared at him in surprise. He shrunk away, thinking he did something wrong. The resulting hug, however, surprised him.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Her voice sounded in his ears. He soon felt something wet his back.

She was crying. "I..."

"I'm happy you would think to call me that. I- I'd be honored to be called your mother." She told him, her eyes glistening as she looked at his face with a smile. He returned it, and then snuggled together. However, in her mind, she was resolute. _'I swear. If _anyone_ tries to harm him I will have their head! I don't care if its illegal or not, I will do it myself if I have to!'_

The next day, when they woke up, she carried him on her shoulders, as he was still young. "We'll have to find a place with water, and more wildlife. If you're going to call me your mother, then I'll have to teach you the ways my family does things. It may seem strange at first, but you'll get used to it. Do you understand?"

"You gonna teach me how to be your family?" Young Harry asked.

"Yes, I am. After all, no son of mine will be able to take my place as Ruler of Morgal without knowing our laws." She answered, before blinking in surprise.

"You are a Princess?" Harry asked, curiously.

She shook her head. _'Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later.'_ "No, Harry. I'm actually the Queen of Morgal." She sent him a sad smile. "I'm the only one who could handle it, and could claim it by right."

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"I'll explain it later. Just know that a friend of mine will realize what happened to me, and fill in as needed. I trust him. I intend on teaching you the ways my people are taught."

"Okay!"

So, for the next 3 years, Sveta had decided to teach Harry every survival skill, and Law of the Wild. Her words on it were "No child of mine will be unable to survive off of the land itself." When he heard that, he pushed himself to learn everything he could on the subject. If he didn't know something, he'd ask, and she wouldn't hit him. She encouraged his questions, and wanted him to be curious. She also taught him how to read and write in 3 different languages. One of which, she didn't even know she knew. The written language of Angara, the unknown language she understood as English, and an Ancient Runic Script.

Out of the three, the Runic Script was the easiest for him to learn. She made a mental note of that for later, and didn't comment. She also taught him basic maths, and sciences, but didn't get that far in the maths, before his sixth birthday. However, on this day, his sixth birthday, the two had decided to walk into human territory. She used Beastform Psynergy to hide her bestial features, and they walked out of the forest brush and onto a dirt trail. "Remember son, we have to do this right. You remember the manners I taught you?" Sveta asked.

Harry, now standing at a good 4 foot 6 inches, nodded at her in a traveling Tunic colored Dark purple. Both of their eyes matched, so Sveta could be mistaken as his mother. The two walked down the trail, both wearing leather shoes, though hers was a bit wider than usual. Harry had asked where the clothing came from, but she always replied that it was from friends of hers.

They ended up walking past a family, one of which recognized Harry. "Um... excuse me?" The two looked at the mother of the family who spoke.

"Is something wrong miss?" Sveta asked.

"It's just the boy next to you. He looks like one of the missing kids from a few years ago." She replied. "A lot of people are outraged at that particular kid's disappearance. I was wondering if he's the one named Harry Potter?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't tell you for sure. Any idea on that particular kid's home life?"

"No. No one knows, but he is a celebrity in many circles." She replied. "Oh, I'm Celine Lovegood. This is my daughter, Luna."

"Hi!" The young blonde said cheerfully.

"And this is my husband, Xenophilius Lovegood." The older man nodded.

"I'm Sveta. I've been calling him Harry since I found him." She rubbed Harry's scalp. "I wanted to name my first son Harry, so I'm just calling him that, as I've taken him in as my own. He didn't know his own name, so I just gave him one. I've been calling him Harry ever since."

"I see. Well, what do you know about Magic?"

Sveta shrugged. "Not much. I'm much more of an Alchemist, actually. Never delved into the General Aspects of Magic, though."

"Oh, do you know Nicolas Flamel?"

Sveta shook her head. "No, I don't. The major Alchemist where I'm from goes by the name Kraden. He's pushing 130, last I saw him."

"I see. Never heard of him."

"Not surprised. The branch of Alchemy we discovered is probably different from Flamel's, though. Walk, and talk? Maybe Harry can find a friend his age before he starts school this fall."

"You'd either need a lot of money, or go to a muggle school. There's one that isn't far from here." Celine admitted. "I take it you're not from Britain?"

Sveta shook her head. "No I'm not. And don't ask where I'm from, either. Can't seem to get back, either." She smiled at Harry. "Not that I'd leave without this little guy. He's too precious to me."

"Thanks mom." He replied with a smile.

"So, you thinking about registering Luna in the Muggle School, as you call it?" Sveta asked. "I'm afraid back home, there was only an academy."

"Wow. You have a lot to learn about our country, then. You speak English well enough, though. You should do fine." Celine replied. "I'll give the basics, while we walk." And she did. Sveta and Harry paid close attention. Harry wasn't the only one who absorbed knowledge, apparently.

They alternated asking for clarification, which slightly surprised Celine.

Luna watched Harry closely, mostly in curiosity.

When they reached the Muggle areas, the feeling of shoes was noticeable. "Mom, it feels... strange." Harry said.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Harry. It gets easier after a while. Remember, only half of the cities in Morgal have cobblestone walkways, and no roads."

"It sounds backwater compared to England." Celine pointed out. "I mean no offense, of course. Just take a look." She waved around. The metal contraptions known as cars were running, and the smell of exhaust clogged her nose. "Normal people get around fast without much problem with the help of cars running along the ground." Harry looked around in awe, like only a kid could.

Celine pointed up at a metallic bird-like object. "For extreme distances, they have planes here. With one of those, it would take someone about a day to cross an entire Ocean. Often times, even less."

"But at what cost?" Sveta asked.

"If you're more Nature Oriented, then the benefits may not agree with you. Faster transportation meant pollution."

"I can smell that. We don't progress at the cost of the environment. We progress with it. To upset the Balance of Nature is to destroy the planet you're on. I can't see the cars being widely accepted with the natural environment "

"Your people are a lucky bunch to be unaffected by all of this, then." Xenophilius admitted. "The pollution is killing the planet. Most Magicals don't believe Muggles are capable of all of this. The majority of Pureblood Wizards would _never_ admit this, but the Muggles have been slowly polluting even the Wizarding World. Even the usual protections won't work against the technology polluting our world. I just wish that Muggle technology would work in the Wizarding world. Ambient Magic and technology don't exactly mix well."

"Hmm... I'd have to see the problems in action. Our magic hasn't had an adverse reaction to the technology that I've come into contact with back home." Sveta mused. "Perhaps I can figure out the solution to that problem, and get rid of the pollution aspect at the same time."

"Mom, Luna feels different." Everyone looked at Harry.

"Harry..."

"She doesn't feel like her parents, and doesn't feel like these guys either." Harry explained.

Sveta blinked. "Do you mind if I check your daughter for something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry seems to be able to feel the minuet energies in the air. We can both tell when a storm is on the way, as well. I merely wish to check to see if she has a similar ability." Sveta assured. "I assure you, it won't hurt. I don't even have to make physical contact."

Luna's parents didn't seem too thrilled, but Luna nodded happily. "Come on! Take a look!" Sveta smiled at Luna, before sending a questioning look to her parents. Celine stared at her, before nodding. Sveta looked at Luna with an intense stare, before her eyes glowed pure white. To the two adults it looked like she was just staring without blinking. Harry and Luna saw the glow. They both also saw the energy surrounding her as she started. After a few seconds, Sveta blinked a few times, losing the glow after the second one. "I'm surprised."

"Please tell me its not serious." Celine stated, slightly worried.

Sveta raised her hand. "It's not, unless she can learn to control it."

"Hold on! You were just staring at her. You couldn't see anything."

"You didn't see the glow, daddy?" Luna asked, her head tilted.

"You saw it too?" Harry asked, earning a nod from Luna. "What about the one around her?"

"I saw that too. Is that normal?" Luna asked Harry.

"She does that sometimes."

"Hang on, Harry. You can already see it?" Sveta asked, surprised. Harry nodded. "Huh. I guess I can start you on it early. Son, you remember what I said about how my home uses Alchemy?" Harry nodded. "Only those who use that particular branch of Alchemy can see when one taps into it. You have to have already unlocked the ability, too."

"Does that mean I can learn that now?" Harry asked, excited.

"Not yet, Harry. We have to get you started in school first." Sveta answered. "Remember, a sound Soul comes from..." she trailed off.

"A Sound Mind and a Sound Body. Only when the two are in balance will one be strong. I know mom."

"Balance is _always _important, Harry. You don't balance on a branch, you fall. Understand?" Sveta questioned, causing Harry to nod. "When you've fully adjusted to school, I'll teach you what I can." She looked at Celine. "I'm willing to do what I can to teach Luna, as well."

"And what do you get in return?"

"A friend for Harry." Celine blinked a few times in confusion. "Harry and I have been isolated the last few years. He really doesn't know anyone else. A friend would do him some good. Someone with abilities like his will help in in that regard."

Celine nodded. "I can agree to that, I believe. So long as I can watch your training sessions, I should have no problems."

"I doubt that will be a problem." Sveta admitted, as the group of five got on a Muggle bus, as Celine called it. They made it close to the school, and Harry looked around. As they got closer to the school, Sveta sensed someone watching the group. "Honey..." Xenophilius started.

"I know." She replied.

"We're being watched." Sveta added quietly.

Sveta held Harry closer than before, not knowing he had already felt it too. Luna, however, was oblivious. As they made their way into the school, Sveta kept her ears at their full capacity, allowing her to hear any subtle movements. They made it to the principals office, and decided to talk to her about enrolling. Sveta also inquired about the courses found in the school. In the end, she enrolled him into the school, as did Celine for Luna.

As they left, Celine suggested they go to Gringotts for an inheritance test. "It's obvious that your son Harry is a Wizard. You'll want to know where he stands Blood wise, to either prevent any confusion, or get others to back off." She explained the Pureblood Supremacist way of thinking, and then explained what she thought about it, while they made their way towards a place known as the Leaky Cauldron.

Seeing the questioning look, Xenophilius explained. "This is one of the borders between both worlds here. It's the Entrance to Diagon Alley. Gringotts is there."

The group went inside, Xeno talked with Tom, the barman, while the other four went into the back. Celine tapped the wall in several places, before the wall receded, allowing them through. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." She said with a smile at Sveta's look of surprise. "Shocking for a first timer, I know."

"It's not the scenery, if that's what you're thinking." She admitted, shaking the shock off of her face. "The amount of Natural Energies here are _immense_. I've only felt that much in four places back home. They're known as the Elemental Lighthouses."

"I'm afraid that if anyone knows, they never recorded that." Celine admitted. "Gringotts is right over there. I'm heading that way myself, so I figured I might as well help you in that manner."

When they entered, Sveta noticed the scent of Goblins before she saw them. "Goblins. Tricky little buggers, but when it comes to safeguarding gold and the like, you'll not find a single race more competent." Celine explained.

Celine walked up to a teller, and explained the situation. After the explanation, the goblin looked at Harry, causing Sveta to growl inaudibly. The Goblin nodded, as the group was lead into a back room. Sveta was on guard the entire time, ready to strike at a moments notice.

As the Teller Goblin left, it was a few minutes before another came in. Harry was not exactly relaxed, but he wasn't as on edge as Sveta, so he wasn't exactly high-strung and ready for a fight. Another Goblin came in, and spoke with Celine, who nodded slightly. "So, you are the one known as Harry, are you?"

Harry nodded, shyly. "This is an inheritance test. The one used by Goblins, not the Ministry. The Ministry's method would take weeks. Ours takes naught hut a few minutes at most. We only need a small amount of his blood. Depending on the amount, it could take seconds, or a few minutes."

Harry looked at Sveta, who didn't look back, as usual. She nodded, though, while glancing at Harry. Harry held his hand out, no matter how scared he was.

As the Goblin held out the parchment, he made a small slit on his hand, causing Harry to wince and flinch back in surprise. The blood was still on the blade, and made it onto the parchment. "The dagger is charmed to heal the wound quickly and efficiently. You need not worry about the boy. For now, introductions. I am known as Ragnok. I am the Director of the England Branch of Gringotts."

Celine's eyes widened. "Director Ragnok? Why are you interested in this? I know I've never met you, so I apologize for not recognizing you, but I was sure Bloodclaw was Head of the Inheritance Division here."

"He is, Mrs. Lovegood. However, the reason I am doing this is because of something that was brought to my attention about the young boy." Ragnok looked at Harry, and raised his hair slightly, to reveal the scar high on his forehead. "This Scar... It seems my subordinates were correct. The boy is what's known as a Horcrux."

Sveta was confused, but watched carefully. "What is a Horcrux?" She questioned, glancing at Celine, who shook her head.

"I shall explain the details of a Horcrux, or Soul Jar as we Goblins call it later, with the Adults only. The results are finished, it seems." Ragnok looked over the Parchment, and read through it. Now, many beings are right to fear for their lives when a Goblins smiles. They say its the creepiest thing you'll ever see.

Celine would definitely agree.

Sveta, most certainly, would not.

Sveta subtly used Spirit Sense on the Goblin, only to scratch the surface emotions, and found a massive amount of amusement, and sadistic glee. "So?"

"You'll want to read yourself ma'am." The Goblin had traces of humor in his voice, as he handed it over.

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Titles:_

_Heir of House Potter_

_Heir of House Gryffindor_

_Heir of House Ravenclaw_

_Heir of House Hufflepuff_

_Magical Heir of House Slytherin (right of Conquest)_

_Heir Apparent of House Black_

_Heir of House Emrys_

_Heir of House Evans_

_Blood Heir of House Czamaral_

_Parents:_

_James Charlus Potter – Father_

_Lillian Jane Potter nee Evans – Mother_

_Sirius Orion Black - Godfather_

_Known living Relatives:_

_Sveta Czamaral (Great Aunt)_

Her eyes widened, before looking at Celine. "Could you explain why he looks like he's about to screw someone over immensely just by the results of this? I'm afraid I don't understand the significance." Celine decided to look over it, and her eyes widened imperceptibly.

She looked at Harry, the parchment, Sveta, the parchment, then at the Goblin. "How accurate is this?"

"Completely. This method of inheritance is through Magic, Blood, and the Powers that be. They are not hidden, even by Blood Rituals, or even a Fidelius Charm." Ragnok explained.

_'And it lists me as the only known living Relative. But why a Great Aunt?'_ Sveta thought. "I am surprised. I didn't think we were related by Blood, as this states. Much less as a Great Aunt. I've only had one brother, and he died years ago. His name was Volecheck, and he was older than me by about five years."

"Volecheck Siftain Czamaral, I presume was his name?" Sveta nodded. "That would be the father of one Lillian Evans."

Sveta's eyes widened in shock. So much so, her Beastform Psynergy faded, showing her ears, fur, and everything else, all showing her extensive surprise. The shift in form was a surprise to Celine, but the Goblin simply looked amused. "Yes I am aware of the Country of Morgal. His Account Manager has been increasing the amount of gold in his Vaults, due to investments in the Muggle World. He specifically stated that "Only those who know my Final Beast shall be allowed access to my vault. Even if they are of my blood." I am also the only one who knows the answer to that among the Goblins. Write it down on this parchment," Ragnok handed her one. "And then hand it over."

She gave the name, in the Ancient Runic Script of Weyard. "Did he give you the Runic Script of Weyard for it?"

Ragnok nodded, amused. Sveta handed it to him, and nodded. The Ancient Runic Script was _not_ well known, even in Weyard. Ragnok nodded. "It is correct. As you are one of Mr. Potter's living family members, you are technically his Guardian. For the time being, you will be in control of the Vaults he shall gain access to upon his Majority. Your brother Volecheck respected us, and helped us in ways I shall not name."

"Then I would request all access to any Vault be restricted, allowing only myself and Harry access. I would also like the previous means of getting in replaced, if that is not a problem?" She started, earning a nod.

"That much is no problem whatsoever." Ragnok answered. "All Keys shall be replaced, and the old ones shall no longer work. And what of the Black Vault?"

"Is Sirius Black still alive?"

"He is."

"Then why wasn't he around when I found Harry three years ago?"

"Ah, that would be the Ministry's fault." Ragnok admitted. "You see, he was accused of being the one to sell out Mr. Potter's parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Falsely accused, I might add."

"Falsely accused?"

"Looking over the reason for imprisonment, we find the information lacking. No trial, No evidence presented, no Veritaserum, and the wrong allegations. For one, Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, as he was accused of. No, the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, if you must know."

Celine let loose a small hiss. "This is exactly why I don't trust the Ministry. Incompetent Buffoons."

Sveta nodded. "Do you have any suggestions to get him a Trial? Bring to light what was never shown?"

"The only way I can think of would be to present Pettigrew to the Wizengamot, as he is still alive. We at Gringotts have already frozen his accounts entirely. As there is no documentation of the Wizengamot or any records of the Trial, it is assumed he is not a Prisoner, and thus has not lost any inheritance or Money."

"What of Pettigrew? How do you know he is alive?" Sveta questioned.

"We monitor our Clientele often, Ms. Czamaral. We don't worry about location. Only lives and death. If our Monitors don't show a death, we don't believe anyone else saying otherwise. Only the charge of murdering 13 Muggles is even possibly Valid in our eyes. The rest is utter cripe." Ragnok answered. Another Goblin came in with a worn Tome. "Ah, perfect timing." He took the Tome and held it out towards Sveta. "This Tome is the Potter Family Grimoire. It has already integrated the arts of all other families that Mr. Potter is the Heir of, minus the Czamaral. It was the wish of Lillian Potter for us to hold it in case the Dark Lord known as Voldemort had killed her, and her husband."

"What about a will?" Sveta questioned.

"The Will has been sealed with the approval of the Wizengamot. Lillian did not trust the Ministry at all, so she turned towards a Muggle Law Firm for it. It is run by Squibs, Non-magicals born to Magical Parents, the Black, Bayley and Prewitt Law Firm is where she went for it. They operate on both sides. You will need to speak to them to open the will, I'm afraid. She trusted us with her gold, for sure, but she did not trust anyone, even Albus Dumbledore himself, with her will. She would trust Squibs where no one else would even think of. We may only unseal the will on Mr. Potter's eleventh birthday. No sooner than that. They, however, could do so now, if you ask." Another Goblin handed Ragnok a pile of folders. "These folders contain the Ledgers for all Accounts you will have to manage until Harry claims his Head of House. I suggest you go over them."

Sveta did that, noticing a few errors, and guided Harry through it as well, recognizing many of the signs, and helping Harry understand. Ragnok and Celine were surprised she was teaching him right there. The numbers confused him, but he tried his best to understand the rest. While she was doing so, however, she was calculating everything in there, at speeds far faster than the others present would think was possible.

That was the primary advantage of being a Jupiter Adept. Faster than usual thought process was a major bonus. Foresight, Reveal and the Mental Arts are merely byproducts of that.

"I'll have to go over most of the Muggle stocks, but overall most of these seem successful." Sveta commented.

"They have." Ragnok stated. "I have other appointments. We shall send you the items Volecheck had set aside for whoever claims access to his vaults by owl. I would also ask that you come back in a few days, Lady Czamaral. You will have to leave Mr. Potter out of the meeting, however. Only then will I explain the details and answer any questions you may have of the Wizarding World here."

"I figured she wasn't use to England, so I can understand that." Celine pointed out. "Wouldn't she know something about the Wizarding World in General?"

"It was by Volecheck's request that the one to open the Vault after his death be made aware of this. After all," Ragnok looked at Sveta. "The only ones to know the true answer to his question reside in a Hidden Continent known as Weyard. It is a place where our branch of Magic does not exist. Rather Elemental Alchemy is the ruling Energy. Their Energies were never recorded here, and our Magical Energies do not exist there. There are small differences, which are barely noticeable, however, they are key Core Elements where the differences lie. Any Alchemist would see the difference, but no Wizard would even come close to knowing the difference. We Goblins are aware, only because Volecheck let us know."

Sveta sighed. "At least he prepared. He truly was a King of our Race."

Ragnok nodded. "If you would like to access the Czamaral Vaults, simply ask a Teller Goblin." Another Goblin came in and handed the key to Ragnok, who handed it to Sveta. "All previous keys have been invalidated. This key allows access to the Potter and Czamaral Vaults. The rest are to remain closed until Mr. Potter comes of Age. That is to say 16 years of Age."

Sveta nodded. "I understand the circumstances. I also realize I am only a Proxy for all but the Czamaral family."

Ragnok shook his head. "You also control the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Vaults. You merely cannot access them at the moment."

Sveta nodded, and walked out, Celine, Luna and Harry with her. "I understand none of that is be allowed out?" Celine inquired.

"For the moment, yes." Sveta said. "Until he reaches 15 years old, I believe it best that way. With the way both you and Ragnok reacted I think it best if no one knows."

Celine nodded. "Luna, I don't want you telling your father, understand?" Luna nodded in response. "I do not want you telling anyone else, either."

"The same goes for you, Harry. No one is to know. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom. I understand." Harry nodded. They all walked out into the Lobby, and Sveta asked a Teller to go to the Czamaral Vault. Celine asked for the Lovegood Vault, and that they could go for different carts.

If you asked Harry about his first Gringotts Cart ride he would tell you it was awesome! Sveta's response?

"I can run faster than that." Which was partially true. She could with help, and had done so. Harry looked at her in awe. The Goblin was slightly surprised. It was more from the fact she didn't even look affected, more so than she said she could run faster.

When they stopped, the Goblin spoke. "Vault 1982." Sveta shined the Lamp at the Vault door, and managed to use the small amount of Sol Psynergy she gained from the Apollo Lens due to the exposure to the intense light powering the weapon to guide the light to encompass the entire door. The Goblin and Harry were amazed, though the Goblin hid it well. She had found it easy enough to perform some basic Light manipulation, but not much else.

The Goblin asked for the key, which Sveta provided, and opened the door, show an impressive amount of gold coins. _'So, this is the result of what you've done, eh? Not bad, if I do say so myself.'_ There was a note in the Czamaral Ledger, giving the approximate coin to Wizarding Ratio, and the Galleon to British Pound ratio, as well. _'I love the enhanced thought process from being a Jupiter Adept. A powerful one at that.'_

The ledger stated that there was 768,544 Galleons in the vault, which would equal about 500 million British pounds at the last known exchange rate. It was also the equivalent of about 800,500,000 coins in Weyard. She whistled. "Goblin, as I don't know your name, is there a carrying bag, or something that will hold any amount of these?"

"We at Gringotts do not have any at the moment. We are currently in the process of obtaining more."

Sveta nodded in response. "Thank you for telling me anyway. I suppose I shall use the one I have from home." She pulled out a small pouch of Green scaled skin, and grabbed about 800 Galleons. Before turning to the Goblin again. "I assume there is a way to make purchases in the Muggle World, as that is where Harry and I shall be staying?"

"Simply speak to a teller and ask about the Bank Card."

"Thank you, sir Goblin."

"Griphook." The goblin replied.

Sveta nodded. "I appreciate your Honesty Griphook. Please lead us to the Surface."

Once they got back to the surface, Harry and Sveta saw Celine and Luna in the lobby waiting for them. "Harry, Sveta. Let's go meet my husband. We'll show you both around." Celine stated, earning a nod. They went back to The Leaky Cauldron, met up with Xenophilius, and then gave the two a tour of Diagon Alley.

Harry was obviously amazed, and so was Sveta, though to a much lesser extent. They then went into a place known as Flourish and Botts Book Store, which is a place that gave Sveta's eyes a glint. Which brings us to the first downside of being a Jupiter Adept.

You could never turn down an offer of more knowledge. And that was exactly why Sveta had gotten more than she had originally thought she would need.

95% of Jupiter Adepts have that problem. The other 5% don't because they are blind, and thus, cannot read.

Celine was the only one to notice Harry _and_ Luna had a glint in their eyes as well, and sighed. _'Looks like I've got a trio of Ravenclaws here. The offer of knowledge that is a bookstore cannot be refused on sheer principle.'_ She looked at Sveta. _'I only hope her brother has enough money for whatever she wants to buy.'_

"Harry, no more than five books." Sveta said. "Celine, assuming this is different than where I'm from, the terms may be different as well. Which subject best corresponds to Basic, Intermediate and Advanced Math, along with anything related to them?"

"You'll want Arithmancy, if that's the case. Luna, no more than 3 books." Celine answered. "Looking to compare the maths here and in Weyard?"

Sveta nodded, as they walked to a shelf. "Yes. I need to know just how far ahead or behind Wizards are in order to make an accurate comparison. Many forms of Psynergy require a _lot_ of Math, and Logical ability. You may want Luna to work on that area, as well. 86% of Adepts agree that the Math helps."

Celine nodded, and pulled a few books. All of which dealt with Basic, Intermediate, Advanced and Master's Arithmancy. "Then these are my suggestions. They're the most reliable out of all of them."

She skimmed through an Intermediate one, mentally smirking. _'If this is intermediate, then they should be able to handle some high level thinking when it happens. And then, come the Mental Arts, if they're Jupiter Adepts.'_ She looked at Harry, who seemed to be entirely curious about the books. She managed to read the cover, even from the distance. _'Magical Beasts and how to handle them, huh? Looking for some help in the animal department, Harry?'_ She shook her head. "Any other suggestions? I'll need to understand quite a bit more about Magic in general."

Celine walked to another bookshelf, and pulled off three more books. Handing them to her, Sveta looked at the titles. _'Basic Charms and Their Abilities, Basic Hexes and How to Spot Them, Spell Theory, Runic Symbols and their Meanings. Makes sense. I'll probably get the most answers out of the Spell Theory than any of the others.'_ "Thank you Celine. I appreciate the help."

"Worry not, Sveta. I consider it my duty to help a newcomer."

"So, it appears we have a... foreigner. How quaint." A silky smooth voice spoke, putting Sveta on guard. They both turned and saw a pale blond haired man in Silver and black robes, with a cane in his hand. "I had thought you knew better than to associate with foreigners. Your dear mother would be turning in her grave if she knew."

"Get lost, _Lucius._ I have no desire to hear your voice nor do I wish to see your face. My _mother_ was a spiteful bitch that never understood my mind." Celine's voice, and the way she mentioned her mother made Sveta think that the relationship was not a good one. She also figured that Celine didn't like this man, Lucius if she heard right. She discreetly used Spirit Sense to see inside his heart. His memories were clear as day to her.

She hid her frown, though. She didn't like him. At all. Lucius could _not_ be trusted. "Why don't you just jump in a hole and die?" Celine growled out.

"My, my. You seem to have lost the family calmness, Celine." He shook his head in pity.

"If I were you, I would leave." Sveta warned, her voice _oozing_ authority. "_Now_." The man, Lucius, turned around as if spun, and walked off. Celine looked at Sveta with a raised eyebrow. "As much as I don't like him, he doesn't listen to just anyone. How did you do that?"

"If your daughter is of the right alignment, she'll learn. Otherwise, I think it best if no one knows. If she can use the ability, I'll let you know, so you can be aware. Otherwise, it's pointless for you to know."

"Mind manipulation?"

"Perhaps." Sveta grinned slightly. "You'll never know unless Luna can learn." Looking at the kids, who seemed to have fun choosing books, and talking between them, caused Sveta to shake her head. "And if I'm reading the signs right, then I'll probably end up telling you later, anyway."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Celine replied, though reluctant. She didn't like not knowing something, especially when it concerned her daughter. "However, I would expect a full explanation."

"If she has it, I would explain all I know to you. Not your husband though. I doubt he needs to know, and I'd only tell him if you died and she didn't." Sveta admitted.

Watching the kids interact with each other Celine and Sveta smiled slightly. "Either way, we can see that they'll be good friends. Perhaps more in the future." Celine suggested.

"I agree on the former. The latter is debatable, though." Sveta countered. "It's what I was after on the way here. It's a good thing I can fully hide my true form, and my natural form as well. I may just ask if you could watch over Harry while I find out what I can about _that problem_ the Goblins mentioned. I don't know why, but I think something is up with it, and I don't like it one bit. Or what it means, for the matter.."

"I don't know much on the subject myself, sadly. That most likely means it's dangerous, Dark, and something only the truly foolish would use willingly." Celine admitted. "Let me know what they tell you on the matter. If it's as bad as I think, then you'll need some back-up. Someone of a higher social standing. I had never heard of the Czamaral Family, so forgive me if I seem presumptuous, but that family holds no weight in the Wizengamot. I myself, on the other hand have... friends in the Ministry that may know, or at the very least have some kind of information. I intend on asking them once school starts up."

As they finished their business in Diagon Alley, the group of 5, Xeno included, made their way back, though Sveta asked if they could take her to a certain address, which was listed as his home, where he gave birth to little Lily, AKA Harry's mother.

When they got to the address, she paid off the Taxi driver with some Muggle money that Celine gave her discretely. When she unlocked the door, which was locked through Psynergy, she and Harry walked in. The foyer was nice and quaint. Pretty comfortable with the Rosewood Grandfather Clock in the foyer, with a staircase right across from it. It was a larger, two story house with 28 stone tiles in front of the door, the staircase on one corner of it, carpeted, an obvious dining room to their left as they entered, an a fireplace directly in front of them as they entered. As they looked up, Harry was in awe, seeing the open hole in the wall at what should be the second floor. Sveta didn't say anything but hr face clearly said she was impressed. "Go ahead, Harry. Take a look around." She said, as he nodded with a smile and ran upstairs to see what was up there. Sveta walked into the living room, looking around. The three person Couch, and Love seat, both made of some kind of Brown leather, were impressive.

She sensed the Psynergy running through it, which impressed her. That thing was definitely made to be tougher than normal. There was also a 68" Plasma Screen TV, which thoroughly surprised her. Behind the loveseat was a bar with a kitchen on the other side. Another tiled area was connected to the kitchen and living room, with a chandelier near the center of the smaller tiled area. There was what looked to be a pair of wooden doors, only one of which was actually a door, with a bolt lock as well.

In the kitchen was a tiled floor, a door into the carpeted dinner room, and another door into what would seem to be a Laundry room. Not to mention another door, which she figured was directly underneath the stairs, if the placement was any indication. Checking the door under the stairs, she found several cans and other assorted non-perishable foods. Many of them seemed fresh, in fact.

Almost too fresh, in fact. She filed that away until later, as she checked the other room connected to the kitchen, noticing two machines that looked eerily similar to the Washer and Dryer found only in High end castles on the continent of Gondowan. They also seemed much higher performance ratings than those in Tolbi, though. She felt the Electrical current flowing through it, which let her know, as it was a lot smoother than those back in Tolbi. _'Volecheck, you are one extremely adaptable warrior, aren't you? Hmm?'_ She found a note on the shelf above the washer.

Hello, Sveta

You're probably wondering how I know this is you. She read. It was the Royal Script, used between Royals, the only Exception was the Warriors of Vale, who were also Lords and Ladies. Most were considered Dukes and Duchesses, after all.

Well, that's the tricky part. It's not that I knew you would come quickly, if at all. No, in fact, I'm not expecting anyone from Weyard. Still, knowing you, you'd probably understand when I say that I had a Back-up plan, in case the Tuaparang went behind my back.

She gasped slightly. _'He planned this? How?!'_ She obviously didn't expect him to do that.

Oddly enough, I had found that there was some kind of Spacial Distortion after the Golden Sun incident. Many wouldn't have realized it, but I'm beginning to think that's why the Psynergy Vortexes exist. Unleashing Alchemy, if the Sun Saga is to be believed, caused a massive energy to be unleashed, thus creating the Golden Sun over Mt. Aleph. The excess energy may have saved the world, but the imbalance more than likely caused a rift to open, linking our world with this one. More than likely several others as well.

If this theory is true, and I think it very well may be, then the Psynergy Vortexes are links between our world and another one. Should this be the case, Alchemy may be the key to get back.

Sadly, I was unable to finish the Formula to get back. There are too many variables to stabilize a portal back, though I believe I'm close. I can feel my Life Force fading. I will likely die in a few days. A week at most. Her eyes widened.

As I write this, I should tell you that my Last Will is kept at Bailey, Black, and Prewitt Law Firm. Gringotts is aware of this, and the fact that my only daughter has been convinced, by me, to do the same.

Some words of Advice: Don't trust Albus Dumbledore. He's a Manipulative bastard, and Lillian and I don't trust him blindly. My Journals are in the Library in this house. Upstairs, to the right, and straight back, in case you haven't looked. One lists all the reasons why I don't trust him, another, labeled by the Morgalian Royal Signet, holds my research on the way back.

A Third, Holding Sigils of Sol and Luna, is the one detailing all of the differences between the Magics of this world, and the Psynergy of our world.

Since I haven't told you how I knew it was you Sveta, I'm just going to say this.

Who else would be able to find my research and be stupid enough to follow me? Sveta blinked as she read that. _'Research?'_

If you didn't find my research, you're the only one who would be able to figure out everything without being noticed. Hell, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who knew would be able to find this place, _and_ unlock the front door, if my Wards were correct.

Besides, only a powerful Adept is able to survive the trip. I barely survived, and I'm one of the strongest Adepts in Morgal.

Good luck, Sveta.

Volecheck

Sveta smiled. _'That was much more like the Volecheck I knew.'_

She decided to pocket the note, and went to check on the other rooms. However, she saw Harry coming down the stairs when she was about to check the other rooms. "Oh, Harry. What's got you so excited?" She asked when she noticed the smile.

"I found a bunch of Books. They're upstairs. Come on! You gotta see the book I found! It has the symbol on it like the one on the necklace you gave me a few years ago!"

That caught her attention. She walked up the stairs, and walked into the library, slightly surprising Harry, as he didn't tell her where it was. He picked up a Green Leather bound book. She saw the Royal Signet on the cover, and a small layer of dust. Barely noticeable, and only picked up on by her enhanced eyesight.

She blew on it, sending a bit of dust into the air, before opening it. She saw Quadratic Formulae, the likes of which were impressive, even to her. She chuckled. "To think he was so shrewd. Volecheck, you're far more like a fox, than a wolf. I _never_ expected this from you. Father would be proud."

Harry looked at her in confusion, as she closed it. "Mom, what's with all the numbers?"

"My brother, your grandfather on your mother's side, was a genius without equal, Harry." She looked around and saw the 8 shelves filled with books across the entire walls, barring the window. "As much as I hate to admit it, he was smarter, and far more cunning than even I am. These notes," she turned the page, "They're his research on how to get back. I'm surprised he had prepared for me to come here, specifying me by name."

"Is he..."

"He left a note downstairs. He's... not around anymore. At least he went out on his own terms. He went out how he wanted. A family, children, and he went out on his own about 5 years ago."

"I guess.. I have no family left..."

She put a hand on his head, closing the book with the other one. "You still have me, Harry. Volecheck is your grandfather by blood. Your eyes, and your mother's apparently, are the same shade of green as mine are. It's something I got from _my_ grandmother. You have the blood of my family in you, Harry. I don't know who had you before, but, even if they are related to you by blood, if thin, they're not family. Family respects each other. From what I saw of them, they don't respect you. I don't respect them, either. You don't have to worry about them."

"Miss. Czamaral is right." They heard a squeaky voice behind them, causing Sveta to send a kick directly where the voice box was.

Right behind her,stopping half an inch from the throat of a small elven creature with no hair, and large eyes. "You are Sveta Czamaral, are you not?" The creature asked, mostly calm.

"Who wants to know?" Sveta asked, on guard. Harry was behind her.

"My name is Clint, Miss." The elf answered. "I know of Psynergy and served Master Volecheck in the past."

"I see." She lowered her guard slightly, though still ready to strike.

"I see you have rescued Master Harry, as well. I am glad you have done so. I am glad he is alive and well."

"You know me?" Harry asked, curious.

"I am sorry, Master Harry. The Dursleys were never to watch over you. I had seen Mistress Lily's will, and Petunia and Vernon Dursley were not to be within 50 Kilometers of you, or she said she would come back from the dead, and kill them herself."

"I take it the ones who beat him were the Dursleys?" Sveta questioned.

Clint nodded. "I am sorry, Master Harry, for not getting you out of there. However, Master Volecheck gave me the explicit order of watching over you after his death. I was not to interfere, but was to heal you instantly and efficiently, as you slept after any kind of beating. I was ordered to never make direct contact, and reveal myself unless you came here yourself. I did what I could, and was going to heal your wounds, as they finished beating you that night. However, Mistress Sveta had shown up before I could do so. I had decided to, instead, put your body in stasis, and watched from a distance. When she healed you, I knew that it was Psynergy. After a year, I had decided to leave you in her care, as I could see she would not hurt you."

"That was you watching us, wasn't it?" Sveta questioned. "Back at the school."

"Yes, it was." Clint looked away sadly. "I sensed Master Harry's presence, and decided to check on him. Seeing him alive and well put my worries to rest, and proved my thoughts of you correct."

"What did Volecheck think of the Lovegood family?"

"He was fine with them if he had to work with one. He was on relatively good terms with most of them, though Celine Malfoy was an unwelcome guest. He eventually opened up to her, seeing she did not agree with her family."

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I am a House Elf, Master Harry. I serve the Czamaral family." Clint then explained, in great detail, what a House Elf was supposed to do, about the types of bonds, and why the bonds were needed. "I am bonded to Master Harry, now. He is, after all, the Heir of the Czamaral family."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Mom?"

"Volecheck didn't mention you in his note." Sveta pointed out, subtly using Spirit Sense. The House Elf was trustworthy. "But I think we can trust you."

"I cannot fool the Spirit Sense, sadly." Clint admitted. "However, I can detect when it is used on me. I am saddened that you might not have trusted me, but not surprised. Not surprised at all." Sveta blushed slightly.

"I apologize." She stated.

"Spirit Sense is not able to be blocked by Occlumency, and is more powerful, yet more subtle than Ligilemency. Master Volecheck made notes on both, if you wish to look at them."

"Clint, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." Sveta smiled as she held out her hand. Clint grabbed it and they shook.

Harry took one of the Guest rooms on the second floor, Sveta took the Master bedroom, and they went to sleep quickly.

It was going to take a long time, but Sveta would help before she goes back to Weyard.

00000x00000

Chapter end.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
